titre introuvable
by Ouistiti1
Summary: James se retrouve en 2000 ,Harry en 1974 ...Bonjour les dégats !
1. Default Chapter

Les maraudeurs s'asseyèrent en cercle autour de James .  
-On n'aurait pas pu trouver un autre endroit pour se réunir ?  
marmonna Peter , dégouté .  
Des toilettes désaffectées , ce n'est pas vraiment le luxe !  
Rémus lui intima l'ordre de se taire ,et Sirius reprit la parole  
-Bon ,à mon signal vous prononcez les incantations . murmura Sirius  
-C'est dégoutant ,pourquoi James et pas nous ?gémit Peter  
-Chut !  
-C'est comme ca ,il a eu plus de chance ,c'est tout .  
répondit Rémus ,agacé .  
Dans tous les cas il nous racontera ,pas vrai , James ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Bon ,on peut y aller,maintenant ?demanda Sirius .  
-Je suis prêt répondit James , la gorge sèche .  
Sirius inspira , retint son souffle et retourna le sablier en   
murmurant "anneus bacca".  
Les autres maraudeurs l'imitèrent et James,après une courte  
hésitation dit d'une voix claire "2000"  
Aussitot , il sentit son estomac bondir et fut projeté en avant .  
Il était aveuglé par une intense lumière bleue ,et avait   
terriblement envie de vomir .  
Soudain il s'écrasa contre une dalle glacée .  
Il se releva péniblement en reprenant ses lunettes ,qui, par magie  
avaient résisté .  
Il se trouvait dans un très grande pièce ,faiblement éclairée,qui  
devait être un ancienne salle de classe à en juger par les tables  
vermoulues qui s'entassaient dans un coin .  
James s'approcha de la porte ,à l'affut .  
Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir , mais il entendit  
des bribes de phrases venant d'une salle à l'opposé .  
Silencieusement , il ouvrit la porte ,et reconnut aussitot la   
salle où il se trouvait :c'était les toilettes des filles .  
Mais la pièce avait changée : elle était plus délabrée encore  
que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée :Des lavabos gisaient par terre ,  
éméchés et ...  
-"Bon ,tout y est ?"   
James entendit la voix d'une fille venir d'une des cabines .  
Il s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte .  
-Alors Harry , tu dis 1974 ,et toi , Ron tu répètes ...  
-Oui ,Hermione ,je sais , tu nous as bassiné avec ca  
pendant 2 heures !  
-Tu es tellement étourdi !  
-Bon ,vous avez fini ,tous les deux ?j'aimerai bien en finir !  
s'exclama une voix de garcon .  
-Les autres voix se turent et James entendit la voix d'un   
sablier qu'on retourne ,puis "1974"  
A cet instant ,il comprit : le garçon allait revenir dans le temps   
,et plus précisément à son époque !Il fallait qu'il empeche cela .  
Les autres maraudeurs ne comprendraient certainement pas ce qui  
avait pu se passer , et ne comprendraient rien !!  
Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et essaya de retenir le garcon ,mais   
c'était trop tard .Il avait disparu .  
-Harry ? s'exclama un garcon aux cheveux roux en le regardant .  
-Tu as mal prononcé la formule , Ron ! s'exclama la fille ,énervée .  
-Euh ... Harry ? c'est le garçon qui est parti ?demanda James ,intrigué .  
Les deux autres le regardèrent comme si il était devenu fou .  
-Oh ,mon dieu ...s'exclama Hermione .Il est amnésique !!!  
Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds .  
-C'est impossible ! Harry ,je suis Ron ,Ron Weasley !   
Tu te souviens de moi , hein?  
-Weasley ? Tu es de la famille d'Arthur ?demanda James , étonné .  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent , puis le regardèrent ,muets .  
Hermione déglutit ,puis demanda :  
-Ron ,tu penses à ce que je pense ?   
-Je pense ,oui ! murmura Ron en continuant de fixer James .  
Tu as les yeux bleux !s'excalama t il après un moment.  
James éclata de rire .  
-Bien sûr ,tu es observateur !  
Mais les deux autres continuaient de la fixer .Qu'est ce qui leur  
arrivait donc ?  
James comprit soudain .Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était en 2000!  
Ce garçon était donc ...Le fils de Arthur Weasley!!C'était tellement incroyable !  
Quand à ce "Harry" qui était parti ...ils m'ont pris pour lui ...  
James réfléchit à toute vitesse .il avait un fils !!  
Il décida de rompre le silence .  
-Tu es le fils d'arthur ,n'est ce pas? demanda t il à Ron  
-Et toi tu es le père d'Harry ?murmura Ron .  
Hermione se leva en soupirant .  
-Il est tard , et je pense qu'on mérite bien une nuit de sommeil !  
James approuva ,et Ron et lui se levèrent . 


	2. chapitre2

James ne parvint pas à dormir .Il pensait à son fils,qui était   
à présent dans son époque ,et qui devait avoir fait   
la connaissance des autres maraudeurs .  
James regarda sa montre .Il était à présent 4 heures du matin  
et toute l'école était endormie . Il descendit dans la salle  
commune ,où un feu brillait .Elle n'avait pas changé depuis   
son époque : toujours aussi acueillante .Il s'assit dans un   
grand fauteuil près de la cheminée , et attendit .  
Vers 9 heures ,il entendit des bruits de pas .C'était Ron ,l'air  
ensommeillé .  
-Harry ,pourquoi tu t'es levé si tot ? On est en vacances!  
James sourit .   
-Et toi ,alors ?Tu es debout à ce que je sache !  
Ces paroles réveillèrent Ron tout à fait .  
Il se frotta les yeux et regarda James en se grattant la tête .  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ...Mais il n'eut pas le temps  
de finir que Hermione déboulait dans l'escalier ,avec un gros   
livre à la main .  
-J'ai trouvé ce qui te faut pour retourner à ton époque !   
s'exclama t elle à l'adresse de James .  
Ron la regarda l'air ahuri ;  
-Qui te parle de le renvoyer à son époque ? Puis il ajouta en   
regardant James :  
-Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser ici !  
Hermione regarda Ron comme s'il venait d'avoir commis une gaffe   
et dit précipitemment   
-Je...Je vais...heu...Aux toilettes ,tu viens , Ron ???  
Ron éclata de rire ,mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit  
,Hermione le prit par la main et l'entraina dehors .  
Anxieux ,James les attendit .Qu'est ce que Hermione voulait dire   
à Ron de si important pour commettre une impolitesse , ce qui  
ne semblait pas être très habituel ,chez elle?  
  
Hermione entraina Ron derrière le portait de la grosse dame .  
-Hermione ,Qu'est ce que...  
-Ron ,est ce que tu as pensé aux conséquences que cela va avoir   
sur sa vie ?  
-Euh ...Sur la vie de qui ?De quoi tu parles???  
-Ron !James est mort ,et si il l'apprend ,il va peut être terrifié  
au point de vouloir changer son destin !  
-Mais..Et alors ?s'exclama Ron .Tu ne veux quand meme pas me dire  
que tu préférerais qu'il meure !  
-Personne ne peut changer son destin ...Personne !  
Jamais il n'avait entendu Hermione parler d'une voix aussi grave .  
Ron soupira .  
-On n'a qu'à pas le lui dire !murmura t il .  
-Il va se douter de quelque chose ;répondit Hermione .  
Le mieux est de le faire revenir le plus rapidement possible en  
1974.  
A ce moment ,des pas retentirent dans le couloir .  
Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête et virent le professeur  
Dumbledore qui les regardait .  
Ses yeux pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune ,et  
Hermione eut envie de lui confier ce qui s'était passé .Il était tellement rassurant !  
-Vous vous levez bien tôt ? demanda Dumbledore .  
Vous avez oublié que vous êtes en vacances?  
il regarda attentivement Ron et Hermione .Ils lui cachaient  
quelque chose ,c'était sûr ;Mais quoi ?  
-Harry n'est pas avec vous ? reprit il  
-Euh ...Il est encore couché !répondit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil  
à Hermione .  
-oui ,c'est ca professeur ! dit Ron.  
D'ailleurs on va le réveiller ,n'est ce pas Hermione ?  
-Oui ;Au revoir ,professeur !  
-N'oubliez pas d'aller déjeuner ,surtout !leur lanca Dumbledore en partant . 


	3. chapitre3

Hermione et Ron retrouvèrent James dans la salle commune .  
Celui-ci ,fatigué par les évènements de la veille ,s'étaient  
endormi .Les yeux fermés ,il ressemblait tellement à Harry qu'on  
pouvait le prendre pour son clone .  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre .  
-On ferait bien de descendre ,il est presque 10 heures .  
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à James .  
-On pourrait dire qu'il est malade . suggéra Ron .  
-Non ,madame Pomfresh voudrait le voir .  
Ron prit une profonde inspiration .  
-Je pense que la meilleure solution est de le faire passer...  
-Je connais un sort pour changer momentanément la   
couleur des yeux .l'interrompit Hermione .  
Ron secoua la tête en signe d'accord et réveilla James .  
-Ah ,c'est vous.Désolé de m'être endormi .J'étais très fatigué .  
-Ecoute ,James ...commença Hermione .  
-Tu as le même age que Harry ,tu lui ressemble comme une goutte   
d'eau ...  
-Et tu connais un sort pour changer la couleur des yeux ?l'interrompit James.  
Hermione parut surprise .  
-Comment tu ...?  
-J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez faire .C'est une très bonne idée .  
Hermione parut flattée .  
-Et je suis sûr que Sirius ,Rémus ou Peter auront la même idée avec Harry.  
ajouta il .  
Il réfléchit un instant .  
-En parlant d'eux ..reprit il ,en fait ,je suis venue ici pour connaitre notre ave..  
-Et si on descendait ?s'excalama Ron à ce moment .  
Le petit -déjeuner doit être servi !  
-Excellente idée .  
Hermione soupira de soulagement .Ron avait évité le sujet .  
James haussa les sourcils .Bien entendu ,ils savaient quelque chose.  
Quelque chose sur son avenir ,ou celui d'un de ses amis   
Et c'était à ce point terrible qu'ils voulaient éviter d'en parler .Mais   
après tout ,il était venu pour ça ,et il saurait .  
Hermione sortit sa baguette ,la pointa sur James et murmura "color oculis" ,tandis  
que James marmonnait"vert" .  
-Wahho !C'est exactement lui !Il ne manque plus que la cicatrice ! s'exclama Ron .  
James le regarda .  
-Quelle cicatrice ?  
Hermione parut furieuse .  
-Oh ,rien ,un truc qu'il s'est fait en ...En tombant de balai.  
James n'était pas convaincu .Il eut l'air cependant de croire à   
leur histoire et enchaina :  
-Il joue au quidditch ?  
-C'est le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard ,dit Ron en sortant de la  
salle ,suivi de près par les deux autres .  
  
La grande salle était pratiquement vide .   
Non seulement peu de monde restait à Poudlard pour Noel ,mais en plus il était tard   
et tous les élèves étaient déjà remontés dans le dortoir en attendant  
de pouvoir aller se divertir à Pré-au-lard .  
James ,Hermione et Ron s'assirent , et commencèrent à se servir .  
En prenant des oeufs au bacon ,James se sentit obsrvé et releva la tête.  
Dumbledore le rergardait fixement .James eut un sourire gêné .  
Bien entendu ,Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose .  
Dumbledore parut sortir de ses pensées, regarda les derniers élèves   
en train de manger ,et se leva en disant d'une voix forte :  
-Allez ,dépêchez vous ,vos camarades vous attendent pour aller à  
Pré-au-lard !  
James,Ron et Hermione finirent leur repas en vitesse et sortirent de  
table sous les yeux perçants de Dumbledore.  
-Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta poche ?demanda James .  
Hermione rougit ,et tassa la légère bosse de sa robe .  
-C'est rien ,juste un peu de nourriture que j'ai prise , pour un chien à pré-au-lard.  
James sourit .  
Ron préféra changer de conversation :  
-Au fait ,c'est bientot Noêl et on ne va pas pouvoir donner son cadeau à Harry !  
-qu'est ce que vous lui avez acheté ? demanda James .  
-On s'est cotisé ,et on atrouvé un vif d'or invisible par les moldus .répondit Hermione  
-Il a vraiment de bons amis !s'exclama James .  
Ron soupira,comme pour lui même  
-Tu ne peux pas en dire autant ...;au même moment ,Hermione murmura :  
-Tu en as deux excellents !   
James avait l'ouie fine .  
-Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?Vous ne connaissez pas Rémus ,Sirius et Peter !  
A moins que ...Mais oui ! Maintenant on doit être adultes !  
Et vous devez me connaitre , j'imagine que Harry vous a déjà invité chez nous ,je me trompe ?  
Je dois être resté ami avec les autres maraudeurs ,donc vous les connaissez par Harry !  
Ron le regarda ,horrifié ;alors qu'Hermione baissait les yeux .  
James fronça les sourcils .Ce qu'ils lui cachaient était encore plus important qu'il croyait .  
-Ecoute ,James ,ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ...murmura Hermione ,en regardant ses pieds .  
Elle allait continuer ,mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant un chien noir courir vers elle .  
Elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à Pré-au-lard .  
Sirius mordit affectueusement la main de James ,et lui tira un bout de sa robe pour lui demander de le suivre .  
James ne cessait de le fixer .Ce chien lui rappelait quelqu'un .Mais qui ?  
-Il a l'air très intelligent .  
Ron eut un faible sourire , et Patmol s'arrêta net .  
Il se retourna et se mit à fixer James ,comme si il voulait mettre son ame à nu .  
Ils étaient à présent seuls et Sirius se métamorphosa .   
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?demanda Sirius d'une voix faible .  
Hermione s'assit sur l'herbe en soupirant imitée par James et Ron .  
D'un trait ,elle lui raconta toute l'histoire . 


	4. chapitre4

Sirius et James se regardèrent sans pouvoir parler .  
Après un très long silence ,James parvint à demander :  
-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?   
Sirius regarda James dans les yeux .  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
James se mordit les lèvres et prit une inspiration .  
-Je suis prêt .  
Hermione s'avança ,hésitante .  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est...heu ...une très bonne idée ,Sirius ...  
-Il doit savoir .murmura Sirius .  
-Ca pourrait changer le cours de son avenir !s'exclama Hermione   
Sirius essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs .  
-Je me rappelle ...Nous étions en 5ème année .Nous avions cherché depuis le début des vacances d'été des informations sur le voyage dans le temps ...En décembre ,nous étions prêts et James fut tiré au sort pour y aller .Le voyage était prévu pour une personne et pour un seul jour ,pour ne pas attirer les soupçons des professeurs .  
James a été tiré au sort .Il y est allé ;et il est resté plus de trois jours là-bas .Quand il est revenu ,il avait tout oublié ...J'ai cru que ç'était à cause du voyage dans le temps ,que ça lui avait fait un choc ,il était tellement pâle ...Mais je crois qu'en fait on lui avait fait subir le sortilège d'oubli .  
Ron approuva .  
-C'est une excellente idée .dit Hermione .  
-C'est vraiment si terrible qu'on ne peut pas savoir ?s'inquiéta James  
Sirius le regarda étrngement .  
-Encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer .  
James déglutit difficilement .  
-Est-ce que...Est-ce qu'un des maraudeurs est mort ? demanda t il difficilement .  
Sirius baissa la tête et soupira .  
-Tu vas avoir un choc ,James .dit il .  
-Je suis prêt ,monsieur ...euh ,Sirius .   
-Voldemort ...Est venu chez toi ,et ...  
Sirius prit une grande inspiration et raconta tout : La mort des Potter ,la trahison de Peter ,la destruction de Voldemort ,la célébrité de Harry ,et tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son entrée à Poudlard .  
A la fin de son histoire ,les yeux de James étaient remplis de larmes.  
-Je...Je le croyais digne de confiance...murmura t il .  
-Nous le croyions tous ,James .  
-Et Harry ...Et Lily...  
Il n'arriva pas à continuer .Il ferma les yeux ,et des larmes coulèrent .Sirius l'attira vers lui pour le réconforter ;mais James le repoussa .  
-A cause de moi tu as vécu les pires années de ta vie .  
Sans ajouter un mot ,il s'enfuit en courant .  
Les autres n'essayèrent pas de le rattraper . 


End file.
